The not so wonderful world of demigods
by CaptnNorway
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a child, who at the age of 17 still doesn't know she's a halfblood. Her life doesn't exactly get easier when a little girl she just met is kidnapped and she's thrown into the harsh reality of demigods. Story progresses as she tries to cope with the whole gods issue and the hurt from all the lies her father has told her.


**A/N I just got into this page, and have been reading some lately. One thing that has been bugging me is how easily people accept being demigod in a lot of these stories, so I decided to try and write something myself. As of this chapter Helen (the protagonist) haven't realized what she is yet, so if you're looking for the same thing as me I suppose you should wait till I get some more chapters done.**

* * *

><p>In the time after the Giant War, Percy and Annabeth remained at Camp to help rebuild and prepare the next generation of heroes for the trouble they would encounter. It was a hectic time, juggling school and camp, but they still found time for each other. When Annabeth said she was pregnant, Percy decided that it was time to stop fooling around and take his education seriously to make sure Annabeth and his child would have a good life. With a little help from Annabeth, Percy became a Marine Biologist specializing in the deep unexplored seas. It was a good life, Annabeth, Percy and their little daughter Helen lived together in a small apartment in New York. But no hero ever have a good ending, and when Helen was 5, tragedy struck. Percy and Annabeth continued to hunt monsters even after getting a child, and on a scouting mission, they were ambushed. Annabeth died, and Percy mad with grief, fought of the monsters before collapsing in pain and exhaustion. Ever since that day, Percys usual easy way of moving was replaced with a bad limp in his left foot.<p>

Whenever she tried to ask what had happen to her mother, Percy would just look away or say she died in an accident. She knew it happened somewhere near New York, because her father would never get close to the city, and preferred to stay far away from both California and the east coast. Other than that he was the perfect dad, he let her do whatever she wanted, even do her own mistakes. The time she got kicked out of school, he had just looked at her and laughed, saying something about her being too like him for her own good. She didn't consider herself a delinquent or anything, and her friends would often say she was way too smart to practice kick boxing. Sometimes that annoyed her, that no one understood the thrill of the fight, how if you practiced enough you could take down people way bigger than you. It was something about fighting that started something in her, and it was the only times she felt close to her mother. Sure she had seen pictures of her, but based on the little she remembered and what her father told her, her appearance was deceiving. She suspected her father to be the same really, always limping around and looking weak, but she felt that if he ever needed to fight that even that left foot of his could hit hard and fast.

* * *

><p>Helen continued to think for a while, until she heard the familiar sound of Dans car. Dan was one of her friends, and Chloes boyfriend. Chloe had been her best friend for the longest time, and looking out the window she could just barely make out her brown hair sticking out all over the place like a porcupine. Just like Helen, she was 17 and they were both seniors in high school. She quickly ran downstairs and walked out the front door.<p>

"If you would be ready when we came over, perhaps we'd get to school on time for once" a sarcastic male voice said. Thomas sat in in the back of the car, acting cool.

"As if that's ever gonna happen" Helen retorted.  
>After seeing his daughters smiling face, Percy once again assured himself that telling her about camp was a bad idea. It was much safer not knowing, and<p>

Percy couldn't stand losing his daughter as well as his late wife. Things of course could not go as Percy planned, he did after all have the worst luck in the world

At school, PE was starting. You'd imagine a sporty girl like her liking PE, while in reality she hated it. Not the exercise part, she could do that every day, but seeing how slack every one was annoyed her more than anything.

"Really Helen, just leave the mindless running to the boys and come chat with us" Lisa said gleefully.

Helen quickly put a fake smile and answered quickly "How can I eat sweets afterwards, if I don't run of the calories now" That of course was followed by laughter from the girls, after all, every one knew Helen was biggest glutton at school. Everyone joked that she would cancer, seeing as she ate mostly blue food.

Like most classes, PE passed relatively uneventful. One girl got hit in the face by a ball and Dan made a fool of himself, tripping over a tower of boxes. Other than that, time passed painfully slow, but after a while school ended once more and people either went home or hanged out with their friends.

Helen mentally cursed herself for not picking the same classes as her friends. She usually did this every Thursday, because it meant that she quit school one hour later than the others, and so she had to walk home alone.

* * *

><p>"Helen Chase?" a voice called out behind her. To her surprise a little girl was standing behind her. However her surprise quickly switched place with awe when she realized how beautiful the girl was. No beautiful was the wrong word, gorgeous fit better.<p>

"Uhm, d-do I know you?"  
>"My dad knows your dad". The girl couldn't have been more than 9, barely managing to look in the older girls eyes without lifting her head.<p>

_How does she know who I am though? It's suspicious._ She reddened a little at that , what an embarrassing thought, that some little girl was somehow a threat. _Probably her looks and straightforward attitude that gets me_, a quiet voice in her head said.

"My parents were gonna visit your dad, but they ran of while I was buying some Ice cream"

Okay ... Freaky. What kind of parent leaves their child like that

"It's okay though, dad told me to find you. He told me to look for a beautiful girl with blond hair and grey eyes"

_She's just a little child , I can't leave her here_, Helen thought,_ Guess I should take her with me back home. _

"aah ... How about we wait for your parents at my house? You really shouldn't walk around in an unknown city like this" Helen found herself struggling to find words, it was really awkward talking with a girl she didn't even know the name of.

Getting home was easy. The little girl continued telling Helen about her day. How her parents had rushed of saying something about having to fix something and how she had found her way down to the nearest school. Helen on the other hand felt the chill of forebodence while looking the the little girls skyblue eyes. Something was about to go wrong, and it was likely that Helen would be the one receiving the pain.

Closing in on her house, Helen noticed two things. Firstly that her father looked really glum, and more importantly, he appeared to be talking to a horse. The horse quickly ran as soon as it noticed the two girls. For a split second, Helen thought she saw the horse fly a few feet over ground before it quickly cut a corner and disappeared from view.

Well this day keeps getting weirder and weirder, She thought, At least dad would probably know what to do with this girl

"Oh if it isn't little Silena?" Percy laughed, suddenly acting as if he hadn't a care in the world, "I haven't seen you since you were about this tall" Holding his hand right over the ground, Percy laughed again. "I should call your parents and tell them you found your way here"

"Are you talking to horses or am I just going mad " Helen sighed "I need something to drink" She hesitated a little thinking about the little girls name "Silena doesn't seem too worried about her parents though"

She wasn't sure if Percy heard her though, as he was happily chatting away with the younger girl, seemingly obvious to Helens attempt to talk.

_Great ... Some little girl stole my dad away from me_. Helen shook her head before going inside the house.

"You look so much like your grandmother" Percy smiled "Although I guess you haven't met her yet"

"No I haven't, is she sweet? How old is she? Does she make cookies? ... "

Helen who just returned sat down with two extra glasses and some soda and watched the little girl pepper her dad with questions

"Best way to describe her is godly I suppose" Percy snickered as if he made some stupid pun

_God ... Are you talking about how you got a crush on this girls grandmother_? She liked her dad, she really did, but sometimes she thought he acted like an idiot.

Shaking her head, Helen jokingly added "So you're saying if Mom hadn't been in the way, you'd go for the grandma instead?"

"Are you discussing my mother?" A feminine questioned "I don't approve of the pairing though, Percy and Annabeth was a way too cute couple"

"Gods Pipes, you're sounding just like your mother now" Another new voice, although this time it was a male.

Helen suddenly felt more sure than ever that her parents had been the perfect couple, something about the girls voice reassured her. The little voice of reason in her head piped in and she realized she'd better get a look at the new guests. It quickly fled from her mind when she saw the two people standing in front of her though. With her mouth wide open she barely managed to register her father standing up and moving in for a hug. The guy was hot sure, blond hair and defined muscles, but it was the woman who really caught her attention.

Even with droopy red eyes and several cuts and bruises all over her body, she radiated beauty. Helen understood why her father had called this persons mother godly. I wanna be like, her the usually quiet girly part of her thought. The masculine part quickly followed when she saw that like the guy, she too could probably go head to head with Chuck Norris.

"Oh Helen sweety. I haven't seen you since you were, what? 5? It's been way too long" Seeing how Helen still had her mouth wide open, she continued "I suppose it's no wonder you don't remember me, I'm Piper. This is my husband, Uncle Jay Jay like you used to call him"

"Why did Leo ever come up with that nickname " he muttered before looking up and presenting himself properly. After that the evening passed quickly, the adult reminisced about the old days, Silena went to bed early and Helen listened eagerly to their conversation. She learned a few new things about her mother, but Percy subtly steered the conversation away from the topic most of the time.

Time flew and before anyone realized the moon was on it way down and the the early rays of light drove away the darkness. Helen dreaded waking up the next morning, and would rather sit and talk about her mother more, but after a few words from Piper she found herself more tired than ever. She barely got to her bed before collapsing and dreamt of nothing while the birds sang.

* * *

><p>The quiet sound of a car woke her, and for a split second she thought she would be way late for school. But the fates are not so kind to Demigods and their children, and while she would be late, it was by far the best thing that would happen to her in a long time.<p>

Frantically throwing on some clothes woke her more than any coffee ever had done, but when she looked at the clock it had barely been an hour since she went to bed. Wondering why her friends was here so early, she looked out of the window and froze.

Percy on the other hand woke after a fitful sleep. The nightmares from Tartarus hadn't been so bad lately, and now he usually only got them when something bad was about to happen. He recalled his conversation with Blackjack earlier, how Piper and Jason was worried their girl had gone missing. Once he saw Helen walking back with Celina though, his worries had melted away. Unfortunately he had gone to bed feeling something bad was about to happen.

Being as tired as he was, it took him a few seconds to understand why had been saved from his nightmare. The smell of motor oil and barbecue was could only mean two things, either Leo had made up a BBQ-Van and was driving around, or there were cyclopes nearby.

He grabbed riptide and ran towards a conveniently opened window overlooking the street. As he jumped he registered at least five cyclopes, two Emposai and one very confused Nymph. More importantly he realized that the nymph was used to lure a very sleepy little girl out of her room and into the freak show.

"Silena! Get away from them!" Piper commanded, and Silena stopped dead in her tracks. Both Percy and Jason rushed forward to grab her, but the empusai was quicker and before you could blink the monster van was speeding down the street towards the sunrise. If the scene wasn't so tragic, Percy might have made a joke about the Mystery Machine going of to collect more monsters.  
>Percy was momentarily stunned by his bad wits, and just stopped and stared as the car fled the scene. Jason on the other hand let all reason go and fired a lightning bolt in pure desperation. He immediately regretted sending enough power to fuel a medium large city for a day towards the metal box his only daughter was in, but luckily for him, the monsters didn't want to be fried either. This turn of event happened to make one terrified nymphs already bad day, worse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN thought I'd add something down here because every one else seem to be doing that. Hmm ... Oh ye, I'd love to hear suggestions on how the story should progress. I have written down a general idea on how I want it to go down, but I'm very flexible and if something seems cooler I'd love to hear it. Also I know my writing skills aren't very good, so please point out where I can do better and how to fix it. Also, holy ... I had to reformat the entire thing because the webside somehow though it was a good idea to mess up everything I did... **

**Edit 2 I guess. Damn line breakers ... So much work**


End file.
